


sin

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Homophobic Language, Religion, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane was going to hell anyway, she might as well do so happy.





	sin

**Author's Note:**

> for erzajane week 2019 prompt - sin

It was rare that Erza had week free, always busy with jobs or guild master duties, so Mirajane was determined to make the most of this, of their time together. 

 

She walked with her arm looped in Erza’s through the market, their eyes meeting occasionally, lips brushing just to feel the connection. 

 

“We need more cooking apples.” Mirajane mused, browsing the selection, and Erza’s arm slipped from hers, linking their fingers together instead. 

 

“Are you baking for Fantasia this year?” 

 

“I’m not sure if I’ll be in the parade so it would be nice to be involved still. 10,000J worth of those please.” Mirajane said as she bagged paid the stall owner and collected the apples. 

 

Erza frowned,

"Why are you not in the parade this year?" 

 

The breeze picked up, and Mirajane allowed her cheeks to colour, hiding behind the brisk air within her own embarrassment; when said out loud it vain almost, and Mirajane did not want to be thought of as petty. She tucked her hair behind her ears, averted her gaze,

 

“I’m not as young as I was, and Fairy Tail is now the home to so many new and talented wizards. It’s only fair to give them the spotlight.” Mirajane muttered softly, and when Erza laughed in response it was not cruel, but endearing; affectionate. She pressed their lips together hastily.

 

“You’ll always be incredible to me, Mira.”

 

The market fell away, their age and status became inconsequential; for once, they were just two women in love, and Mirajane felt the warmth spread like a wildfire throughout her chest. Her hand clung to Erza’s, desperate for just a little shred more of intimacy that Erza willfully provided. 

 

As her lover began to plan the festival aloud, Mirajane let her mind wander, her eyes scanning the surroundings for nothing in particular. When the woman to the left of them spoke, Mirajane’s head snapped up sharply, and she was grateful that Erza was otherwise distracted.

 

“Filthy whores. You’re gonna burn in hell.”

 

For a moment, Mirajane was a child again, thrown back into her tiny, backwards village where she had hid in fear, knowing love only from her siblings. Without them, Mirajane thought that she might have become the monster everyone expected her to be, but then they joined Fairy Tail and everything changed.  _ She  _ had changed.

 

And yet the prejudices stuck. Even in her thirties, Mirajane could hear them, the echoes of hatred that bounced around her mind, telling her that she was not good enough, that she was fundamentally wrong. Makarov had undone a lot of the damage, had told their guild that love, no matter the capacity, was always beautiful. At first, Mirajane had not believed him, but then she and Erza grew closer, and closer still, and she understood, perhaps for the first time, that her home was more than just the guild, but the members too. 

 

As they passed the woman, seemingly younger than the two wizards, Mirajane allowed her head to turn. For a moment she expended enough magic energy for a small earthquake; her hair was raised and knotted, eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red, and her skin took on an unearthly grey hue. Her lips were red with blood, parted to reveal her sharpened canines, and when the woman let out a horrified shriek, mirth contorted her featured back into something human. 

 

“What was that?” Erza asked, looking from her partner to the shaking and terrified villager. 

 

Mirajane squeezed Erza’s fingers, laced perfectly between her own, and smiled.

 

“It was nothing, love. Let’s go back to the guild.” 

 

She was a demon, she was going to hell no matter what she did; she might as well do so happy. 


End file.
